


Warm Me Up

by Maeryn_skye



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon wakes up to a surprise in his bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

Shannon woke up feeling hot, cramped and achingly hard. He laid still a moment, trying to get his bearings. They were still on the bus, still moving. It was still dark. Ok, but that didn't explain ... oh. There was another body in his bunk. Yeah, that would explain everything else. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. The smell, the perfect fit against his body gave it away.

"J? Baby? Why are you in my bed?"

The body in front of him cuddled closer. "Cold!" he mumbled.

Shannon smiled affectionately and pulled his little brother closer to his chest. And tried hard to ignore the throbbing in his cock. Jared let out a contented purr and wrapped his arms over Shannon's. Shannon held him tightly and wondered yet again how anyone with a metabolism as high as his brother's could ever possibly be cold. He considered the possibility of making Jared see a doctor, just to be sure everything was all right. Just then, Jared pressed his ass firmly back against Shannon's still wide-awake cock, making him gasp.

"Bro, what are you doing?", his voice held equal parts of warning, exasperation, affection and lust.

"What better way to warm me up than to fuck me?" Jared's own voice was a seductive purr.

Shannon could think of a million reasons why this wasn't a good idea. Not the least of which was the fact that Matt and Tomo were sleeping just feet away from them and probably wouldn't be too happy about being awakened by a round of the brothers' vigorous lovemaking.

"Baby, I ..." Goddammit! Another firm press of that delicious ass and Shannon forgot what he was saying.

"Come on, Shan! Please? I can feel how hard you are, how much you want me." A smirk crept into the younger Leto's voice. "I promise I'll be quiet!"

Shannon couldn't help laughing. He knew Jared could never be quiet during sex. Even gagged, he made enough noise to wake the dead.

"Baby ..." Surrender in his voice this time, a caressing purr against Jared's throat. It was pointless to resist. Shannon had never been able to deny his baby brother anything and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. He just hoped that Matt and Tomo understood. They should. They had each been on the receiving end of Jared's seductions enough times to know it was impossible to tell him no.

Shannon buried his face in his brother's silky hair and just breathed him in for a moment, holding him tightly. He knew there was more to Jared's request than there appeared to be on the surface. He wasn't even sure if Jared realized it, though. Shannon knew that he was the only one Jared bottomed for. Ever. The only one he trusted enough to relinquish control to. Shannon knew that behind his brother's simple request for sex was a deeper, unspoken request to help him, to take some of the weight off his shoulders, if only for a moment.

He placed a gentle hand on Jared's cheek and turned his face until he could reach his mouth. Shannon kissed his brother softly, running his fingers through Jared's hair. Jared responded eagerly, deepening the kiss and licking lightly at his brother's lips. Shannon slid his hand under Jared's tee shirt, lifted it gently over his head, and tossed it aside. There was enough light coming in from between the curtains that he could admire the gorgeous chest in front of him. Jared's nipples were enticingly hard and he was arching provocatively, trying to get Shannon to pay attention to them. Shannon, however, had other plans. He didn't get to make love to his brother nearly often enough and he had every intention of drawing this out as long as possible and worshipping Jared like he deserved. He placed a soft kiss just below the hollow of Jared's throat, then moved down his breastbone, leaving a trail of gentle, loving kisses. He traced his tongue around the indention of Jared's belly button, licked it teasingly, licked down a bit further following his brother's treasure trail until it disappeared into the top of his flannel sleep pants. With a smirk, Shannon began moving back up, much to Jared's displeasure, kissing his sides, licking his ribs, then finally taking one of the hardened nipples in his mouth and sucking gently. Jared moaned loudly and arched up, pressing harder into Shannon's mouth.

"You're supposed to be being quiet, baby", Shannon reminded his brother with a smirk.

"I am being quiet!" Jared moaned again. "Oh god, Shan! Please touch me! Please! I'm so fucking hard ... please touch my cock!"

Shannon slid his hand down, slipping it below the waistband of the flannel pants. Both men groaned as skin met skin. Jared reached down and shoved his pants out of the way. He began to thrust desperately into the warm hand that encircled him.

"Fuck, Shan! Feels so good! So good to have your hands on me again! God, I've missed you so much!" Jared's voice got louder. "Oh fuck! Gonna come, baby! God, Shan, you're gonna make me come already!"

Shannon smiled to himself, did a little wrist flick that he knew Jared loved, and gently bit the nipple in his mouth. Sure enough, Jared's cock exploded, creamy come covering Shannon's hand as well as his own chest and stomach. Shannon moved down and began licking his brother clean, moaning softly. When he got to Jared's still semi-hard cock, he smirked and quickly enveloped it in his hot mouth. Jared let out a gasp and reached down to cradle his brother's head in his hands. He began thrusting gently, quickly becoming fully erect again. He reached over Shannon and fumbled around against the back wall of the bunk, searching for the lube he knew Shannon kept there. His hand closed around it and he nudged it into Shannon's hand. Shannon snickered at the not-so-subtle hint. He moved off of Jared's cock and sat up.

"You weren't supposed to stop!" Jared whined.

Shannon snickered again as he flipped the lid open and coated his fingers. "You're so spoiled!"

"Am not ... oh god!"

"Shhhh...." Shannon shushed, as he began teasing his brother's entrance.

"More..." was all the answer he got.

Shannon slid a slick finger into Jared, moaning at the tightness and heat, and leaned back down to lick and nibble his cock again.

"More, Shan! Please ... " Shannon closed his eyes and tried to hang on to his self-control. No one could beg as prettily as his brother and Jared know it drove him crazy. A second finger joined the first, followed soon by a third.

Jared was squirming around so much Shannon was afraid he would fall out of the small bunk. Deciding his brother was ready, he turned Jared gently onto his side and raised his top leg up to his chest, then slid slowly into the tight heat he craved so much. Both men groaned loudly at the sensation. Shannon thrust gently, trying to go slowly and enjoy this rare moment of time they had together. Jared was moaning and pushing back hard against him, however, and it was destroying Shannon's self-control. He began thrusting harder, angling to hit his brother's prostate. Jared cried out and reached back, wrapping his hand around Shannon's thigh and trying to pull him closer.

"Oh god, baby, you're killing me," Shannon moaned. "You're so fucking beautiful ... love you so much, baby bro ..."

"Shannon ... " the way his brother moaned his name was enough to drive Shannon right to the edge.

"Gonna come, baby," he panted, reaching forward and grasping Jared's dripping cock. "Come with me, baby ... come for me ..."

"I'm there, Shan ... oh god ... " Jared came hard, crying out again. Feeling his brother spasming around him was enough to finish Shannon off. He came hard, tears in his eyes.

The two brothers laid there in silence, lost in each other and the moment. Shannon nuzzled his face in Jared's hair, again breathing in his brother's scent.

"Shannon?" Jared said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. I love you."

"I know, baby. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 10/2006


End file.
